Jim.Raynor
Back to Heroes Jim.Raynor James Eugene "Jim" Raynor is a former terran marshal turned rebel, who has became one of the major figures in the Korprulu Sector due to his struggles against the Confederacy. A charismatic figure to his unit, Raynor left the Confederacy with a full movement of armed rebels. Raynor is equipped with heavy ranged artillery, and a following of soldiers dropped fro,his battlecruiser the Hyperion. Raynor commands the field, helping his allies identify who to kill, and finishing off the job should his enemies attempt to escape. Abilities Command Aura (passive): Raynor;s presence emboldens nearby allies, granting them +10% weapon damage. Marked for Death: Raynor marks a target, revealing it and amplifying all damage it takes for 15 seconds. Level 1: 15% damage amplification. Level 2: 20% damage amplification. Level 3: 25% damage amplification. Level 4: 30% damage amplification. Raynor's Raiders (passive): Reinforcements form the Hyperion are sent to bolster Raynor's team with additional troops. Your lanes will spawn additional Marines with wave. Up to 10 Marines will elect to follow Raynor if he is close by, and gain +50% health and damage by following. Marines scale with lane creeps and do not grant experience or minerals when killed. Level 1: 1 Raider. Level 2: 2 Raiders. Level 3: 3 Raiders. Level 4: 4 Raiders. Silencing Shot: Raynor fires a Silencing Shot towards a target direction, damaging and silencing all enemies in its path. Level 1: Deals 60 (+10% INT) damage. Silences for 3 seconds. Level 2: Deals 120 (+10% INT) damage. Silences for 4 seconds. Level 3: Deals 180 (+10% INT) damage. Silences for 5 seconds. Level 4: Deals 240 (+10% INT) damage. Silences for 6 seconds. Kill Shot: Raynor takes aim at a target for 2 seconds, then fires a projectile that deals damage to the first enemy hero it encounters. If enemy is below 40% health, it takes an additional 50% bonus damage. Level 1: Deals 200 (+20% INT) damage. 15 unit range. Level 2: Deals 300 (+20% INT) damage. 20 unit range. Level 3: Deals 400 (+20% INT) damage. 25 unit range. Playing as Jim.Raynor Raynor is mainly a side lane hero. You will want to start off with accelerators for your first item. Do not buy ambient balancer at start with him. Once you get 900 minerals you'll want to purchase a stabilizer at your side shop. Get a 2nd stabalizer then get treks and save up for a Sunflare Gun. After your SFG you'll want to turn those stabilizers into a synergizer. Next you will want a Isomorphic Pyre. Then a Darksteel titan. Then anything of your choice. I normally get a Hyperion Shield Generator as my last item. Laning partners: Rancor- You should be very aggresive when laning with Rancor. With both of your snipes and your damage amplifier you 2 will put out some serious damage. Any hero thats good at laning :P due to the fact that Raynor doesn't have any good laning moves other then his passive marines with every wave which are pointless to get until level 10. At level 11 if you use my build you will be able to 2 shot AGI and INT heros. just QER=Dead. Playing against Jim.Raynor Stay on the move. Raynor's silencing shot is a skill shot. Once his damage amplifier is on you, you need to stay back a bit and keep moving around so he his out of range of his silencing shot and even if he does get it he might not hit you. When an enemy is targeted and is running from him it is essential that you stay behind your ally as he runs to the base because you can take Raynor's ultimate instead of your ally. You blocking Raynor's Killshot will deny him a kill unless you have very little health also. Also you can dodge his shot using: Planar void, Shade, Surge, Any form of blink. Remember Raynor has some massive range on his ultimate so be careful as even if u run out of range while he's loading it up, you will still get hit. As long as your in range when he clicks on you, then it will most likely hit every time. Premium Guide Category:Missing Images